hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lombardy
Alessandra Vargas 'is a fan-made character from the series '''Axis Powers Hetalia. '''She represents the North Italian Region of Lombardy. 'Appearence She has long hair with a Camunian Rose hairclip and a haircurl like Feliciano's. She wears a green dress with a white apron and black boots. Her eyes are golden brown and she usually keep them open. 'Personality' In spite of being closer to Feliciano and hating Romano, her personality is more like South Italy's. Alessandra hates being late and is strong and short-tempered. She hates wasting time and accuses Romano to be too lazy and idler. She says that she has the best fashion in the world and complains, saying that she's the only italian region who actually works seriously. Lombardy is a quite egocentric person, but she also knows how to be kind and loves cooking for others (her favourite foods are polenta ''and panettone''). She'd like to have more autonomy from the government of her brothers, and envies autonomous communities of Spain. Alessandra loves foreign food and cultures and sometimes tries to imitate the other Countries, using a lot of foreign words and adopting foreign habits. She seems to love japanese food. Her favorite colour is green, which represents her vast lowland in the italian flag, too. 'Relationships' 'North Italy' He's her closest brother. She really cares about him and likes to pass time with him. She's very tolerant towards him, forgiving his errors. She treats him as a little brother, even if she's younger. 'South Italy ' He's her other brother. She thinks he's only a useless, lazy person who makes her waste time. Lombardy thinks South Italy never works, and for this reason she's angry and says that she has to do also his work. She considers him underdeveloped and ignorant. Actually, she really cares about him too, but she hates admitting it. France Lombardy has been ruled by France during history, and his influence is very evident on her territory and in her way to speak. In fact, her dialect can be similar to french. She used to love France and they were also married, but when France decided to give her to Spain in order to save his territory, she started to refuse any contact with him. Now she started to see him again, but she has never forgotten the wound he made on her heart. 'Spain ' He likes Lombardy, but she doesn't like him. She has been ruled by Spain too, and she remembers his reign as terrible. Used to french pronunciation, she seems to hate spanish. Lombardy accuses Spain to distract his brother Romano from his work. Despite having quite a bad memory of him from the past, she appreciates him for allowing his regions to have more authonomy than italian regions have. 'Switzerland ' She admires him and sees him as a great hard-worker. She also envies him a bit, believing that in his country everything works perfectly and without any problem, while her country is a bit messy due to "her lazy siblings". She often goes to his house in order to learn things to make her region better. 'America ' She finds him cool ''and always "before her" in terms of technology and such. She tries to use his methods of work on her people, often concluding that they just ''don't work, ''or secretly saying that America is just a silly and exalted guy. ''' '' ' 'Britain' She's a bit Tsundere like him. They can be found arguing, but they get along quite well. She likes it when he wants to appear like a gentleman, and sometimes they have tea together. She enjoys calling him ''a punk together with France. Lombardy has been a little jealous of France and England's relationship during history. 'China ' Lombardy loves his food and is fascinated by his culture. Anyway, the fact that he built some China Towns on her territory annoys her a bit, accusing him to steal italians' work. Sadly, she has to change her mind, admitting that chinese people are more hard-workers than a lot of her people. 'Russia ' She's scared by him and always thinks he wants to cheat and steal her jewelery products. Anyway, she likes how everyone, being scared, ends up with obeying him, and secretly wish to be scary as well in order to make her brothers work more. 'Germany ' She thinks he's a serious and good worker like Switzerland, but she admires him less since the WWII, also because she had to work the triple when he called her brothers on the battlefiled. 'Greece' Lombardy is fascinated by his culture and ruins, and likes to visit him. Anyway, being such an active person, she's a little annoyed by Greece's slowness ... In truth, she likes his quiet character and loves relaxing with him around ruins. 'Austria' She has been ruled by Austria before joining the Italian Kindgom. During that period, she had a love/hate relationship with him: while she saw his polity as 'fair', she also hated him because she felt she had nothing in common with him and was fed up with strangers ruling her. Lately, their relationship is slightly better. 'Trivia' *Her name, Alessandra, comes from the italian writer Alessandro Manzoni, born in Milan (Lombardy) and author of the important italian novel The Betrothed . *Lombardy loves to use english and french words in her speech, in order to appear 'cooler' or 'more elegant'. Category:Hetalia Category:Female Characters Category:Italian territory Category:Italy's Region Category:Characters